1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fungicidal composition comprising an N-pyridylcarbamate derivative as an active ingredient.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are many fungicide which are generally in wide use and contribute to crop protection and increasing crop yield. However, the development of new agricultural fungicides having excellent fungicidal effects and correspondingly high practical values has been a matter of great importance.
Some of the present inventors and other persons had previously found that specific N-pyridylcarbamate derivatives have herbicidal activity and can be used as herbicides, and disclosed the corresponding N-pyridylcarbamate derivatives in U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,012 and European Patent specification No. 0090263 B1. Further, it was also previously found that said derivatives have antifungal activity and can be used as antifungal agents. In European Patent Application No. 0144570 A2, "antifungal composition" was disclosed.